


A weekend to remember

by RJW



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Parents, Awkwardness, Basically loads of awkwardness, Drama & Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, More fluff than angst, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romance, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-18 08:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJW/pseuds/RJW
Summary: How to tell someone you love him? How can you be sure the feeling is mutual? Is there a way to true love without taking a risk? Two boys tiptoe around each other, not sure about the other’s feelings.When TJ asks Cyrus to come along on a cabin trip, they both have to face the challenge of confronting themselves and the other with their true feelings. Lucky for them, TJ’s parents are there to support them. Well…, maybe a bit too much sometimes…





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have as much fun reading this fic as I had writing it. English is not my native language, so sorry for any mistakes. Please leave a comment, I'd love to get some feedback!

TJ entered the kitchen, approaching his mother somewhat hesitantly, while she was busy cooking dinner.  
“Mom, can I ask you something?”  
“Yes honey, what is it?”  
“It’s about our cabin trip next weekend.”  
“Yes?”  
“Is Amber still not going with us?”  
“No dear, she isn’t. In a lapse of judgment we agreed to her she could stay home for the weekend. Don’t tell me you also wish to stay here.”  
“No, not at all. I was just wondering. Can I ask someone to come along then? Instead of Amber.”  
“Oh.” TJ’s mother turned around to face her son. “That depends a bit on who you are thinking about.”  
“I…, I want to ask Cyrus to come along.”  
She immediately smiled knowingly. “Cyrus? That’s okay. He’s lovely. Why do you want to bring him, precisely?”  
“What do you mean ‘why do you want to bring him’? I like him. He’s my friend. It could be fun?”  
“Remind me, how long have you been friends now?”  
“Two years and three months.” TJ answered right away, immediately realizing it could be considered a bit odd he knew that without thinking.  
His mother looked a bit smug.  
“And you say you like him?”  
“Uhm, yeah, obviously…, he’s my friend.” TJ got annoyed, as he felt his cheeks heating up. He cursed his own bodily functions as they were betraying him in giving away his feelings.  
“Do you like him, or do you _like_ him?”  
“I don’t know what you mean.” TJ replied, feigning ignorance, but blushing profoundly now. “And we’re _not_ having this conversation right now.”  
“So you _do_ like him.” his mother squealed like a school girl, walking towards her son, pulling him in for a hug. “I am so looking forward to having him as a son-in-law!”  
“Mooooom!” TJ whined, not hugging back. “Why can’t you act like an average mother?”  
“Do you want me to start a rant about it being a phase? Or about all the lovely girls you will be missing out on?”  
“God no…, but I just…, I’m not even sure if I…, I don’t know mom…”  
TJ’s mother held on to his shoulders, keeping him at arm length, and looking him in the eyes.  
“Oh honey. You can like, or even love, anyone you want. Just make sure you are happy. Are you happy when you’re with him?”  
“Well yes…”  
“And when you’re not with him, do you miss him and wish he were with you?”  
“Yes.” TJ mumbled, blushing.  
“Dear, you’re definitely smitten with him. Congratulations, he’s great.”  
“Uhm, thanks, I guess?”  
TJ’s mother let go of him, returning back to her work. “Now then, now we have established all this, what will be our game plan?”  
“Our game plan?” TJ cried, turning pale.  
“Yes dear. How are we planning to win him over in those three days?”  
“There is _no_ game plan! _No_ game. _No_ plan. And _-we-_ will most certainly not try to win him over!”  
“Come on, where is your competitive streak?”  
“This is not a competition! You can’t…, I won’t…, it just… Aargh!” TJ stammered. He bent his head looking at the floor defeated. “Please tell me you’re not going to embarrass me in front of Cyrus?”  
“Sorry dear. No deal. It’s a part of my job description as a mother.”


	2. Friday, 3:30 pm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're off! Enjoy!

Cyrus felt nervous, waiting for TJ and his parents to come pick him up for a weekend in their family cabin in the woods. He knew the place only from all the stories TJ told him about his family trips. It was located in a forest, near a lake, about a three-hour drive from town. It consisted of a living room with a large fireplace, two bedrooms with each their own shower, and a small kitchen. And it had of course the best view in the world, being isolated from any hectic city life, and surrounded by nothing but trees and the nearby lake.

As much he was looking forward to this weekend, the nerves were still there. He was surprised and honored when TJ asked him to come along. Sure they hang out a lot together, and shared a lot of stories with each other, laughing together, and occasionally crying even. But besides that, they both had their own group of friends, and their own range of interests and activities. To the outside world, the two boys seemed to be each other’s exact opposites. TJ’s was a typical jock, into sports, fit and good looking with his dirty blond hair, and he attracted more than enough attention from the girls at school, and occasionally even boys. Cyrus always felt awkward and clumsy with his own body, feeling invisible to other people sometimes. He was interested in science, reading, and he was into completely other music than anything TJ would listen to. He really didn’t understand why TJ wanted to hang out with him so much. But whenever Cyrus rambled on about something nerdy he read, TJ would always listen and act if he was really interested. And on the other hand, Cyrus would come to TJ’s basketball games to cheer him on, although most of the time, he didn’t have any clue who they were playing against, and why.

Now he was going to spend a whole weekend with him, almost three days and two nights. Until today, they didn’t even have a sleepover. He had met TJ’s parents a couple of times in those years. They seemed nice enough. There was no valid reason to be nervous about that. However, if he was really honest to himself, the reason he felt so nervous about the trip, was because he was very aware of the huge crush he had developed for TJ during the time they were friends. All this time, they had never discussed their crushes or potential love interests. TJ didn’t even know Cyrus was gay for that matter. Not that Cyrus thought he would have a problem with it, it just never was a topic of discussion. TJ never bragged about any attention he got from girls, and never discussed anything girl related with Cyrus. This also meant there was the tiniest of possibilities TJ wasn’t completely straight either. From time to time, Cyrus allowed himself to wonder about the possibilities. Most of the time, however, he would stop himself from daydreaming, and getting his hopes up. Besides, there was also the possibility of completely ruining their existing friendship if Cyrus opened up about his feelings. But maybe, maybe this weekend was a good opportunity to try to find out a bit more about TJ’s feelings towards him.

When he noticed the car with the Kippen family entering the street, he ran outside with his stuffed backpack before they even had time to honk the horn.  
“Hi Underdog!”, TJ said, smiling at Cyrus, while exiting the car.  
“Hi TJ! Thanks again for asking me!”  
“You’re welcome! You can give me your backpack, I will stuff it in the trunk.”  
TJ’s mother turned around in her seat. Facing the boys through the open car door, she said: “Hello Cyrus! Lovely to see you! TJ, dear, you can put the backpack on the backseat of the car, behind the driver’s seat. There isn’t enough room in the trunk anymore. Sorry, but I’m sure you two won’t mind sitting a bit closer than usual!”  
TJ’s ears went red. He glared at his mother, who already faced the front window again. Cyrus shrugged. “I don’t mind”, he said, and stepped into the car, occupying the center of the back seat. He could hear TJ mumbling something sounding like “a great start”, before he put the backpack on the left seat, and returned to the other door to sit down behind his mother, on the right seat.

The car ride was pleasant. It didn’t take long for the scenery outside to change into fields filled with flowers, bushes, trees, some farms, and a backdrop of mountains. Cyrus was already enjoying himself. As far as he was concerned, sitting close to TJ was a nice bonus to his lovely view. On the way, the four of them chatted about school, exchanged family stories, and tried to have a discussion about what baseball teams were most likely to win the league, before deciding Cyrus was absolutely useless as a participant in this discussion.  
“It’s actually nice to see TJ is having a friend who isn’t solely focused on sport results.”, TJ’s mother said. “Cyrus, if I may ask, how long have you two been friends now?”  
“Two years and three months, mrs. Kippen.”, Cyrus answered happily, and without hesitation.  
“How about that dear?”, she answered smiling, addressing TJ. “Who would have thought that?”  
“Yeah, how about that?”, TJ mumbled, staring out of the window.  
Cyrus picked up the changed mood in his friend, and whispered to him: “Did I say something wrong?”  
“No, you’re fine. Ignore her”, TJ replied grumbling.  
Although Cyrus wasn’t really convinced everything was fine, he decided to let it slip, and enjoy the rest of the car ride. After about fifteen minutes, TJ seemed to be his cheerful self again, much to Cyrus’ relief. It took another fifty minutes of driving, of which the last ten minutes on a dirt road, for them to reach the cabin. When Cyrus stepped out of the car, he was immediately struck by the profound silence, and the sheer natural beauty of the surroundings.  
“It’s amazing here!”, he said in awe.  
TJ walked up next to him, and put his arm around him. “It’s nice isn’t it? Welcome to the Kippen estate.”  
Cyrus smiled brightly at those words. “Thank you sir, it’s exquisite.”  
“Dork!”, TJ replied.

After they all got their bags, and TJ’s mother opened the door, the four of them entered the cabin. TJ reached for the first door on the left. His mother, however, interrupted his actions.  
“No dear, Cyrus and you will be sleeping in the other bedroom.”  
TJ faced his mother wide-eyed. “What? Why? This one has always been Amber’s and my bedroom.”  
“Yes I know. But I prefer to have this bedroom his time, so you father and I don’t suffer too much from the noise you will be making if you want to stay up late, watching movies in the living room. Besides, your father has stupidly enough agreed to his boss to visit some clients in the neighborhood tomorrow. Can you imagine? During our cabin weekend? Anyway, you will be less disturbed by him tomorrow morning, when he has to get up early.”  
TJ narrowed his eyes at his mother. “I really don’t think…”  
“No discussion dear, show Cyrus the way to your bedroom!”  
TJ’s mother smiled at her son. TJ glared back at her.  
Cyrus, still standing in the doorway, watched the interaction with confusion. What could be the issue? “I don’t think it really matters which bedroom is ours?” he asked looking at TJ with raised eyebrows.  
“Hold that thought.” TJ groaned. And he steered his gym bag into the living area, towards a door in the back of the room, to the left of the fireplace. Cyrus followed him, curious of the other room.  
TJ opened the door stepping aside so Cyrus could enter first.  
“Now then, welcome to our room.”, TJ said, with a sarcastic undertone, and making a dramatic arm gesture.  
“Oh…” Cyrus replied noticing the interior, immediately understanding the discomfort TJ radiated. He felt his cheeks heating up.  
In the room there was one double bed. On top was a two-person duvet.  
“Do you prefer a side?”, TJ asked, entering after him, but not daring to look at Cyrus.  
O my god, he was going to share a bed with TJ. Cyrus wasn’t sure this was his idea of heaven or hell. This couldn’t become anymore awkward.  
In an attempt to break the tension he said: “I really don’t mind sleeping with you, you know!”  
TJ immediately looked at him, wide-eyed, and completely red.  
“NO, that’s not what I meant. O my god! This is so embarrassing!”, Cyrus stammered. They both stood there frozen, and completely red, staring at each other. Suddenly, Cyrus felt himself getting all giggly, and he started snickering at the ridiculous situation.  
“What’s so funny about this?”, TJ asked, still looking embarrassed.  
“You should see yourself.”, Cyrus replied, now laughing out loud, tears streaming down his face.  
TJ looked baffled at him. His laughter must have been contagious, however, because TJ soon started laughing along, the tension between them dissipating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up Sunday afternoon.


	3. Friday 8:00 pm

Cyrus relaxed on the couch, TJ next to him occupying the other side. TJ’s dad had served them his homemade pizza’s for dinner, as he declared himself an absolute specialist on the matter. Cyrus couldn’t argue with it. He enjoyed the different toppings, and made sure he tried every variation TJ’s dad offered them. Most of all, he really enjoyed the family dynamics at the dinner table. It was cheerful, sometimes a bit teasing, and most of the time TJ laughed and smiled at the sometimes ridiculous conversations that came up. Cyrus decided he really liked TJ looking happy and carefree. At the moment TJ, his mother and himself had time to digest sitting on the couch, as TJ’s father also insisted to take care of cleaning the kitchen.  
“Do you two boys fancy watching a movie?”, TJ’s mother asked.  
“Sure!” Cyrus chirped. “Can we watch something on Netflix?”  
“Sorry, no Netflix.”, TJ replied “We don’t have an internet connection here. We always watch movies the old-fashioned way, using the dvd-player. We have quite a collection.”  
“Yes we have!”, TJ’s mother added. “And especially for the occasion, I brought a couple of new ones. I thought we could watch one of those. How about this one? It has just been released.”, and with that, she held up a dvd.  
Cyrus saw TJ’s eyes widening and his face go pale.  
“Cyrus did you already watch this one?”, TJ’s mother asked, still holding up a copy of _Love, Simon_ in the air.  
“Oh…, not really. Bits and pieces on YouTube. But I still didn’t have time to watch it completely.”, Cyrus managed to reply.  
“Good! That’s settled then.”, TJ’s mother said happily, standing up to insert the dvd into the player.  
Cyrus stared to his left, where TJ sat in silence, avoiding his gaze. He certainly didn’t seem happy and carefree at the moment, more tensed up and closed off. Not knowing what to say or do, he leaned back in the couch, watching the television. He did want to see _Love, Simon_ actually. He wasn’t lying when he said he didn’t have time to watch the complete movie. He did realize, however, that he might had just confessed he had searched YouTube for clips from the movie. What would TJ’s opinion be about that? At the moment, he couldn’t imagine it being a positive one, studying his body language. For the time being, the damage was already done he figured, so he might as well try to enjoy the movie, and worry about damage control later.  
As the movie went on, TJ’s dad joined them in the living room, serving them tea and biscuits. Luckily, Cyrus found himself being engrossed with the movie. After nearly two hours, during the ferris wheel scene, he allowed himself to take a glance at TJ. He saw him sitting far more relaxed than at the start, and he was wearing a faint smile on his face. As if on cue, he suddenly noticed TJ’s eyes on him. Cyrus didn’t succeed in preventing his cheeks getting a bit pink. TJ’s smile widened a bit, before he turned back at the television. Cyrus felt the butterflies in his stomach. It was such a small moment, but it had a huge effect on him. He didn’t know what to think of it. He was happy TJ seemed to enjoy the movie at least.

After the movie ended, TJ’s parents announced they were off going to bed, “giving the boys some time alone”, as TJ’s mother stated, which resulted in another glaring look from TJ.  
“I’m sorry Cyrus, I hope you don’t regret coming along with me.”, TJ said when they were alone in the room.  
“Are you kidding?”, Cyrus answered. “Until now, I loved every minute of it!”  
“Oh…, good… Do you want to watch another movie, maybe?”  
“Sure! Do you have a suggestion?”  
“Did you already watch Deadpool?”  
“Uhm, I don’t think I did. What is it about?”  
“It’s so cool! It’s like a spinoff from the X-Men movies, but it’s loads funnier, you will like it for sure!”  
“Oh, okay!”. Cyrus didn’t dare mentioning he had never watched any of the X-Men movies, so he didn’t have a clue what it was all about. He really wasn’t an action movie kind of person. But seeing TJ being that excited just left him no choice. He would watch anything with him if it made him happy.  
TJ pulled the dvd from a shelf and handed it over to Cyrus. “If you get the movie started, I will go get some coke and chips, okay?”  
Cyrus nodded and was delighted to see TJ back to being happy again. After a minute, TJ returned to the living room with a two large cokes and a bag of chips between his teeth. He put the glasses on the coffee table and threw the bag in Cyrus’ lap, after which he crashed down on the couch, right next to him. Cyrus was hyperaware that TJ had sat down much closer than before. Their legs were almost touching. There really was no need for it, they had the whole couch for themselves.  
“Ready to start, Underdog?”  
“Yeah, let’s go”  
As the movie went on, Cyrus was very distracted by the fact that TJ seemed to scoot even closer once in a while. Not to mention the fact that TJ’s hand was grabbing chips from the bag, still positioned in Cyrus’ lap. Cyrus tried to stay relaxed, but it was like his body couldn’t decide between feeling very content, or very awkward. Cyrus completely froze up, when after about half an hour, he suddenly felt TJ’s head on his shoulder. Not moving his own head, he tried to steer his eyes to his left shoulder. TJ had his eyes closed. His mouth was opened up slightly, and he was making the cutest snoring noises, or so Cyrus thought. How TJ managed to fall asleep during the most violent movie Cyrus had ever seen eluded him.  
He decided not to move at all. It was in TJ’s own benefit to let him sleep right? His left arm did feel of bit cut off from his circulation however, as TJ’s body was pressed up against it. As careful as he could manage, Cyrus wriggled his arm free, and wrapped it around TJ, holding him just below his left shoulder. Cyrus held his breath when TJ snuggled more up to him, and put his left hand on Cyrus’ chest, like he was holding a teddy bear. Cyrus really tried to focus on the movie, not succeeding a bit. He could only hope TJ wasn’t going to ask him about details later.  
He was startled when he suddenly saw TJ’s mother standing in the room. Apparently, he got so distracted he didn’t hear her enter. She smiled brightly at the scene in front of her. “Sorry dear,” she whispered trying not to wake up her son, “I was just getting a bottle of water from the fridge.”  
When she returned from the kitchen, walking back to her bedroom, she added: “Isn’t he cute when he’s sleeping?”, and with a wink, she left them alone again. Cyrus felt his head burning hot. Did his crush’s mother just try to make him agree her son was cute? He shrugged eventually. O well, to be honest, she was right.  
The next hour, Cyrus had a great time, if he was being honest. Aside from the fact he really couldn’t follow the movie, and he should have paused for a toilet break at least already thirty minutes ago, he thoroughly enjoyed having TJ cuddled up to him, all warm and soft. But now the credits were rolling, he couldn’t delay waking TJ up anymore. He gently shook his shoulder to get his attention.  
All of a sudden, TJ’s eyes shot wide open and he flew away from Cyrus.  
“O god, I’m so sorry I fell asleep on you!”  
“Don’t worry, I don’t mind.”  
“You must have been so uncomfortable!”, TJ almost cried in panic.  
“No really TJ....”  
“I’m off to bed!”, TJ said, a little harshly, and he disappeared into the bedroom.  
Cyrus sighed. Up to now, there had been a lot of strange and awkward moments. And there were still two days to go. He couldn’t pinpoint what was going on precisely, but it must had something to do with him he figured. He just hoped TJ wasn’t the one regretting to ask Cyrus to come along.  
After he shut down the television, and went to the bathroom, he turned off the lights in the living room and entered their bedroom. TJ was almost completely hidden under the duvet, lying on his side, almost on the edge of the right side of the bed, facing the wall.  
“TJ, are you okay?”, Cyrus asked.  
The other boy didn’t respond.  
“TJ,” Cyrus added, “I didn’t want to wake you, and I didn’t feel uncomf…”  
“Goodnight Cyrus. Could you turn off the lights? See you in the morning.”, TJ said, sounding a bit cold.  
Cyrus felt a bit lost, and disappointed. Why was TJ shutting him out? For the moment, there was nothing he could do about it. He changed his clothes for his pyjamas, and got under the duvet, on the other side of the bed. Unlike an hour ago, he couldn’t feel a bit of TJ’s warmth and softness, and even having experienced the feeling only once, he was already craving it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up on Monday!


	4. Saturday 8:45 am

When Cyrus woke up, he noticed TJ had already left the bed. He felt cold and strangely lonely. He heard noises coming from the shower, so he assumed TJ was just early getting ready for the day. After a short time, he heard the bathroom door open, revealing a refreshed TJ with damp hair, wearing nothing but a tight blue boxer short. Cyrus felt his head heating up in no time at all. He had never seen this much of TJ’s body. Oh my god, he looked ripped! His abs were clearly showing, and a small trail of body hair below his belly button was leading into his boxer short. Cyrus heard himself making a very undignified squeaky sound.  
“Hey there Underdog. Did you sleep well?”  
TJ apparently had gotten over his bad mood from last night.  
“Yes, thank you.” Cyrus croaked, his voice breaking. “Ugh, sorry, morning voice problems”, he tried to save his awkwardness.  
TJ smiled at him. “You can use the shower now, if you want.”  
“Oh, yeah, uhm…, give me a couple of minutes to wake up properly.” Cyrus replied. He was very aware that revealing his lower body now would cause a very, very awkward situation between them.  
“Okay, take your time.” TJ winked. Or didn’t he wink? Cyrus wasn’t sure what was part of his imagination, and what was real. Much to his disappointment, and also very relieved, he noticed TJ putting on a shirt and a pair of jeans, before he left the room.  
“Aaaawwwkwaaard”, Cyrus whispered to himself.

TJ and his mother were already seated at the table eating breakfast, when Cyrus joined them. He figured TJ’s dad had already left for his clients. To his delight, he spotted blueberry pancakes and maple syrup. He hurriedly sat down, and before he could ask, TJ already served him one, sending him a big smile.  
“Did you sleep well, Cyrus?” mrs. Kippen asked.  
“Yes I did, thank you.” Cyrus answered politely. He wasn’t really telling the truth. It took him quite a while to fall asleep, his mind working overtime to process all the events from the previous night. First, TJ had cuddled up to him, as if he wanted to be close to him, but later, he made sure he was as far away from Cyrus as possible. He couldn’t decipher TJ’s behavior. And now he acted as if nothing even ever happened.  
“Did your shower work properly?”, she asked.  
“Well, to be honest, I think I only enjoyed about twenty seconds of hot water, before it turned completely cold.”, Cyrus replied. He didn’t mention the fact that he did need some cooling down after seeing her son almost completely naked.  
“I’m sorry, I’m afraid that’s my fault.” TJ replied. “We only have a limited supply of hot water here. The boiler always needs time to heat up again. I’ve probably showered too long. Sorry again. Maybe you can go first tomorrow. If it runs out of hot water, it will happen when I’m under it.”, and he took a sip of his coffee.  
“Well, if you want to make sure you’re having a hot shower, you can always shower together”, TJ’s mother suggested, looking rather smug at her son.  
TJ spat out his coffee and erupted into a coughing fit.  
Cyrus froze, his fork with a piece of the pancake halfway on its way to his mouth.  
“What?” she asked. “That’s what your father and I do every morning.”  
“MOOOOOOOM!” TJ whined, and put his head down on the table.  
“I’m going to make up the beds. Don’t forget to clean up the table, dear. There’s coffee everywhere.” With those words she stood up from the table en left the room.  
Cyrus was still completely frozen, not sure what had just happened.  
“She gone?” TJ mumbled to the table.  
“Yes. Yes she is. That was…. Wow, she really is something special.” Cyrus replied.  
TJ groaned something unintelligible.  
If someone had told him beforehand that within twenty-four hours, he’d see TJ almost naked, cuddle him, sleep in one bed, after which his mother would suggest they shower together, Cyrus certainly would have told that person to get his brain replaced. Heck, he would probably be too scared to come along in the first place.  
“Whatever you’re thinking, let’s just make clear we not having a shower together tomorrow morning.” TJ muttered, looking a bit upset.  
Cyrus felt his cheeks burning. He also felt a bit hurt. Did TJ really think he was considering that? Moreover, was he really that disgusted by the idea? Why would he say that?  
“I’m… sorry for all the awkwardness, Cyrus.” TJ said, interrupting his thoughts. “Can we forget about it and play some basketball? We have a hoop on the side of the cabin.”  
“Yeah…, yeah sure. You do know I suck at it?”  
“I will teach you some tricks, okay?”

All awkwardness and tension disappeared, while they played basketball. Yes, it did confirm again that Cyrus really did suck at it. TJ seemed to enjoy it however, as he patiently explained over and over again how to do a lay-up, until finally Cyrus scored one. TJ cheered even louder than Cyrus, giving him a high five. They played until they heard TJ’s dad returning from his visits, and TJ’s mother invited them in for a small lunch.

Saturday afternoon was reserved for hikes, according to family tradition. Mrs. Kippen had found a 5-mile hike nearby they had never walked before. Cyrus looked a bit jealous at the trail shoes the three Kippen family members had put on, as he himself only had one pair of sneakers with him. If only he was better prepared, he thought worriedly.  
“Don’t worry, Underdog. If you feet get sore, I will carry you.”, TJ said to him smiling, making Cyrus’ heart jump.  
The trail wound its way through forests, and up and down a couple of hills. Cyrus marveled at all the different colors, as autumn was slowly approaching, and the trees were preparing to shed their leaves. Most of the time, the two boys ran ahead, laughing and chasing each other like little kids. They were first to reach the top of the last and highest hill, and they were able to look out over the tree filled valley below them, the lake near their cabin visible in the distance, and the sun glistening in the water.  
“Whoa.” Cyrus exclaimed. “That’s the most stunning view I’ve ever seen in my life.”  
“Yeah…” TJ replied, as he wrapped his arm around Cyrus’ shoulders.  
They watched in silence together, marveling at the view, until TJ broke the silence, getting out his phone.  
“Let’s make a selfie. I’ll put it on Instagram.” As he held out the phone in front of them, he pressed their cheeks together and smiled brightly at his phone.  
“Smile Underdog!”  
Cyrus mastered all his willpower to prevent him from blushing and smiled alongside TJ, as the other boy took a couple of pictures.  
In the meantime, TJ’s mom and dad caught up with them, and they enjoyed the beautiful view as well, as they stood hand in hand, looking at the valley below.  
“You know how this place is called dear?”, she said to her husband, but loud enough for the two boys to hear.  
“No?” TJ’s dad answered.  
“Lover’s hill!”, TJ’s mother exclaimed. “Isn’t that an appropriate name for this beautiful place?”  
Cyrus saw TJ blushing profoundly and glancing in his direction. He was not sure if it was his imagination, but he really thought he saw the corners of TJ’s mouthed turning upwards for a small moment.

When they sat down in a café down the hill, about half an hour later, enjoying a hot chocolate, Cyrus got out his phone. He opened the Instagram-app to check the photo TJ had posted. It really was a good photo of them together, he thought. He blushed when he read the caption that TJ had put down: “enjoying the most beautiful view in the world with my underdog :-)”. There were a couple of comments, most of them containing the word “cute”. Cyrus was amazed how a couple of small words could make him feel that giddy inside. TJ had said he was _his_ underdog, and everyone seemed to find it _cute_. He also noticed TJ didn’t tag the location. But that was maybe a bit too much to ask for, at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: The shower comment TJ's mom made was the first sentence I wrote for this fic. Then I tried to figure out how to get the boys in a situation where she could make such a ridiculous statement, and where it would lead to.
> 
> Next chapter will be up on Tuesday!


	5. Saturday 6:30 pm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the nice comments!

Back in the cabin, TJ took off his coat and headed for the kitchen. “I’m going to start cooking. Dinner will be ready in about an hour.”  
Cyrus looked at him with raised eyebrows. “You are going to make dinner?”  
“Yeah. This weekend is always about family tradition. On Friday my dad makes pizza, on Saturday Amber and I prepare lasagna, and on Sunday my mother makes spaghetti bolognese.”  
“Wow, you are really into Italian food.”  
“Huh, I guess we are. Do you want to help me, since Amber’s not here?”  
“Sure, but I have to warn you about my cooking skills.”  
“No worry, just be my sister, she doesn’t help a lot usually.”  
“You want me to be your sister?”, Cyrus replied, wrinkling his nose.  
“Of course not, you will be my brother.”  
Those words hurt Cyrus more than he could have imagined. TJ thought of him as a brother? That was not good news. Not at all.  
“Are you coming, Underdog?”  
“O…, yeah sure.” And Cyrus followed TJ into the kitchen.  
“So, can you chop some tomatoes for me? They’re for the salad, so in quarters will be fine.” TJ said while handing a large kitchen knife.  
Cyrus didn’t dare to mention he really was a hazard in the kitchen. Especially when handling a knife. It took him only two tomatoes to cut his finger, making a shrieking sound.  
“Oh my god, what did you do?” TJ said while rushing to him.  
“I’ve cut myself, and now I will bleed to death. I’m far too young to die!”  
“Jeez, drama queen, let me take a look at it.”  
Cyrus held out his hand so TJ could examine the damage done.  
“Oh god, you’re making all this fuzz about this scratch? It hardly even bleeding.”  
“Hey, don’t underestimate my fragility!”  
“Trust me, I don’t.” TJ replied while taking a band aid out of a drawer and putting it around Cyrus’ finger. “So, you just sit there on the countertop, and let me do the work.”  
Cyrus stuck out his tongue, but sat down anyway, just watching as TJ continued preparing the dinner. It amazed him how skilled TJ was in the kitchen. He really thought he knew TJ, but apparently there was more to him than he was aware of. When TJ was done preparing the sauce for the lasagna, he held out a spoon with it to Cyrus.  
“Here, taste this, is it any good?”  
Cyrus let TJ feed him the sauce.  
“That’s delicious! Wow, you really are wedding material”, Cyrus blurted out, before he could think about was he was saying.  
TJ went bright red. “O…, uhm, thanks. It would be a bit strange to marry my brother, however, wouldn’t it?”, TJ tried to joke halfheartedly. “I’m sorry, that was a bad joke. Forget it.”  
Cyrus could slap himself. Boy did he mess that up. Now things were really awkward. Again! Those were some mixed signals in one conversation. TJ had blushed like mad, but then again called him his brother, for which he apologized. It really seemed to be impossible to read TJ’s feelings. Why did it have to be his hard? If only there was a way to be sure about TJ’s feelings without all those awkward interactions.

At the dinner table, the four of them enjoyed the lasagna and tomato salad TJ had made.  
“This is so good, dear. You’ve outdone yourself this time.” TJ’s mother said.  
“I had some great help.” TJ replied, smirking at Cyrus.  
“Yeah, I was really helpful. For about one tomato.”, he answered.  
“Well, than I guess your presence must have been inspiring.” TJ’s mother said.  
TJ shrugged, looking at his plate.  
“Thanks for cooking again sweetheart, it’s delicious. Whoever you are going to marry someday will be a lucky person.” Mrs. Kippen added.  
Cyrus felt himself blushing again, as TJ’s mother clearly looked at him when saying that last sentence.  
“Mom, please. Could you just… not do that anymore?” TJ sighed.  
Cyrus looked from TJ to his mother, confused. What was going on? Do what, precisely? She had paid her son some compliments. Why did he seem to be embarrassed about that?  
TJ’s mother smiled, not answering her son’s question, but instead changing the subject. “How about we play a couple of games after dinner? Cyrus, do you like to play Trivial Pursuit?”  
“Sure, I’d love that!”

When everything was cleaned up, they sat down around the coffee table, with the game set up. TJ and Cyrus were teamed up against TJ’s parents.  
“I have to warn you. I am as good in this game as you are in cooking.” TJ said to Cyrus. “I’ve knocked over the board one time, because I was so annoyed losing it.”  
“Who would have thought you are a competitive player?”, Cyrus answered grinning.  
“Shut up, just make sure we’ll win this, or I’ll be in a foul mood for a week.”, TJ grinned back.  
“True.”, TJ’s mother added. “I’m not planning on letting you win however.”  
TJ grimaced at his mother, while TJ’s dad took out a card to read out their first question. “Tough luck, buddy. Not an easy first question. ‘Which 19th century Polish born composer is known for his large oeuvre of romantic piano works’?”  
“That would be Frederic Chopin.” Cyrus answered without hesitation.  
It took him a couple of seconds to become aware that all three Kippen family members were looking at him, gawking.  
“Uhm…, Chopin? You don’t know? Oh…”, Cyrus stammered. He was convinced he messed up again. Who likes a know-it-all?  
TJ burst out laughing, putting his arm around him and looking at his parents smugly. “You are going down this time, o yeah!”  
TJ’s mother muttered something about the challenge being on.  
But after Cyrus answered respectively ‘ _Gibraltar_ ’, ‘ _Armadillo_ ’, ‘ _The old man and the sea_ ’ and ‘ _Julie Andrews_ ’ to the following consecutive questions, she was looking more and more defeated, while TJ had a face splitting grin on his face. It took them another half an hour of playing to reach the final question.  
“Okay, for the win,” TJ’s dad said holding the card, groaning upon seeing the question. “’Which city is represented by basketball team The Bulls?’”  
“Ha, we win! You can answer it Cyrus!”, TJ exclaimed.  
Cyrus felt horrified. “I…I don’t know this one…” he stammered embarrassed.  
“You don’t?”, TJ asked stunned. But then he smiled again. “Great, that means I can strike the final blow. CHICAGO!” he yelled, cheering and hugging Cyrus.  
Cyrus thought it was absolutely adorable how worked up TJ got over a board game, and he made a mental note always to make sure he was in TJ’s team, as he didn’t want to be on the receiving end when TJ should ever loose a game.

When the dust from the board game battle had settled, TJ asked: “I know it’s late, but can Cyrus and I go out for a walk? We won’t go far.”  
“Okay dear, make sure you’ll be back in an hour.”  
“Come, I want to show you something.”, TJ said to Cyrus, grabbing their coats. Cyrus followed the other boy outside, intrigued. It was pitch-black outside, and TJ had to use the flashlight on his phone to find the way. After a ten-minute walk, they reached the lake.  
“Look up.” TJ whispered.  
Cyrus mouth dropped in awe, looking at the night sky. Never in his life did he see all the stars this clearly. Even the Milky Way was visible. It was absolutely breathtaking.  
“It’s amazing.” he whispered back.  
“Come, lie down on the grass with me.” TJ said to him, smiling.  
Cyrus heart fluttered as they got down together.  
As they lay on their backs on the grass, gazing at the stars above them, Cyrus broke the silence. “Thank for asking me to come with you. I’m having a great time. I love being here with you.” He wanted to say more, but he just didn’t feel brave enough.  
He heard a small gasp coming from TJ, who kept looking upwards while he answered, “I love being here with you too.” There was something in his voice that Cyrus couldn’t place.  
“Are you sad?” Cyrus asked.  
TJ looked at him, the surprise noticeable in his eyes. “Why do you think I’m sad?”  
“I don’t know, you sounded a bit…never mind.”  
Cyrus suddenly felt how TJ’s right hand got a hold of his left one, intertwining their fingers.  
“No, I’m happy right now.”  
Surprised, Cyrus studied their locked hands. It felt incredibly right, and warm, and loved. He then studied TJ’s face, looking him in the eyes. TJ had a nervous smile on his face, but his eyes looked happy indeed. In another reality, Cyrus would be brave, and kiss the other boy senseless, crawl on top of him finding the crook of neck with his mouth. He would hold him tight and tell him he loved him so much. But in the real world, Cyrus wasn’t that brave. TJ was holding his hand, but that could just be friendly. It didn’t have to mean a thing. So he chose to lie there motionless, just looking TJ in the eyes, and smiling back, savoring the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up on Wednesday!


	6. Sunday 9:05 am

When Cyrus woke up the next morning, the first thing he noticed was TJ’s eyes. They were very close, and staring intently at him. TJ was facing him, lying on his side, his head, like Cyrus’, partly covered by the duvet. Cyrus could feel TJ’s warm breath on his face. The moment TJ noticed that Cyrus was awake, he immediately looked startled. “I’m so sorry Cyrus. You must think I’m a creep for staring at you. You looked so…, so peaceful. I will get up and get showered.”  
This was a lot for Cyrus to process, his brain only half awake. “Please stay,” he mumbled, placing his right hand on TJ’s shoulder. “I don’t mind. I want to stay warm in bed for a while. You will have to keep me warm.”  
TJ’s eyes were widened. Cyrus just kept his hand on his shoulder, letting his eyes fall shut again. He was aware of what he just said, but he could blame his only partly functioning brain for that. For now, he didn’t want to worry too much of the consequences, and enjoy the idea of spending a morning in bed with his crush. “Oh…, okay.” TJ whispered back. Cyrus felt TJ’s hand on his head, pushing away a strand of hair from his forehead, and caressing his hair. Cyrus realized they were far more intimate at the moment than you would expect with normal friends. At that moment, he felt there really was a possibility of TJ liking him back. He really hoped he did, he just wished he could stay in bed with TJ the whole day. Or his whole life. Why not?  
“Boys, are you awake?”, TJ’s mother asked through the door while knocking. “Can I come in safely or will I hurt my eyes when entering?”, she joked.  
TJ literally jumped from the bed, stubbed his toe against the bedside table, and lost his balance, before finally stalling against the wall.  
Probably alarmed by all the racket, TJ’s mother opened the door and stuck her head inside. “Sorry, did I interrupt something?”  
“No, mom”, TJ yelled, “You didn’t interrupt anything! Sure! As if Cyrus and I were having a snog in the bed. Don’t be ridiculous. Not in a thousand years!” And with that he stomped past his mother out of the room.  
Cyrus lay in the bed, completely numb, his heart shattered. In shock he looked up at TJ’s mother who was wearing an apologetic expression and she mouthed a silent ‘sorry’ at Cyrus. 

Sitting at the breakfast table, some time later, they all ate in silence. Cyrus felt really nervous because of the awkward tension surrounding him. It felt like the silence before the storm. It was TJ’s mother who broke the silence eventually. “Sweetie, I’m sorry I startled you this morning, but…”  
“I don’t want to talk about it.” TJ answered through gritted teeth.  
“Son, you mother only wants to say…” TJ’s dad continued.  
“I SAID I DON’T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT.”, TJ screamed, exploding. “WHY CAN’T YOU ALL LEAVE ME ALONE? I WISH I STAYED AT HOME LIKE AMBER.”, and he stormed away outside, slamming both the living room door, and the front door.  
Cyrus wished for a hole in the ground to make him disappear. He was on the verge of crying. Why did he ever think TJ really wanted him here? He just sat there frozen, staring at his plate, not knowing what to say or do. The silence was deafening, a ticking clock was the only thing to be heard for a while.

“Cyrus, dear, he just needs some time.”, mrs. Kippen suddenly said to him.  
“I know.”, Cyrus replied softly, still watching his plate.  
“Yes, you know.”, she said with a sad smile.  
After a moment of silence, she continued: “Cyrus, can we tell you something?”  
Cyrus looked at her, with a questioning expression. “Sure.”  
“There used to be a time TJ’s dad and I were becoming quite desperate. TJ’s behavior was…, well, not good, to say the least. He was always angry, anti-social and incredibly closed off. He didn’t have any real friends either, and the boys he hung out with…, well, each day we prayed he would ditch them as soon as possible. And every time we tried to start a conversation that seemed to get even close to going in a direction of talking about feelings, he would start yelling and walking away. Just like what you just witnessed, but then it happened almost every day. One day he slammed a door so hard, a mirror came crashing down. It came to a point where he didn’t spoke to us at all anymore. It terrified us, and we were on the verge of reaching out for professional help. Then, one day, he suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, was changing. I clearly remember the first time I saw him smiling again. I was in complete shock. He began telling stories about school, and sharing some of his thoughts again. It wasn’t much at start, but more than enough to restore our faith in his future. And as time went by, he changed almost entirely into a completely different person. Someone who cares about other people. Someone sweet and social. Someone I am so, so proud of. Can you guess how long ago the day was, when I saw that first smile again, Cyrus?”  
Cyrus felt his mouth run dry. He got all emotional from the story TJ’s mother shared with him. He just shook his head.  
“Two years and three months ago. It was two years and three months ago. And every time I seem him smiling I thank the gods for you finding your way to him. Thank you Cyrus, for saving our son. For saving us.”  
Mrs. Kippen rested her hand on top of Cyrus’. Cyrus was in now way capable of responding. Tears were streaming down his face. He didn’t anticipate the weekend getting this emotional. He felt incredibly grateful towards TJ’s mother, for her kind words, and the love radiating from here.  
“Shall I make you some tea?” she asked.  
Cyrus could only nod, while wiping his tears away.  
“English Breakfast, one lump of sugar?”  
Cyrus looked at her in surprise.  
“TJ talks a lot about you.”, she smiled. “Even about the way you like to drink your tea. If it wasn’t that adorable, it would be quite exasperating”.

Cyrus drank his tea in silence, contemplating. After about ten minutes, holding his emptied but still warm cup, he decided he had waited long enough. He had to go find TJ and talk to him. He walked to the bedroom, grabbed one of TJ’s hoodies and put it on. It was just a bit too large for him, but it was nice and warm, and it smelled like TJ. On his way outside, mrs. Kippen smiled at him. “Follow the trail behind the cabin, into the woods. You will find him after a couple of minutes walking.”  
Cyrus found the trail, an after two minutes of walking, he saw a familiar boy, sitting on a swing, suspended from a large tree.  
TJ looked up at him, and luckily, he smiled faintly when he spotted Cyrus coming his way.  
“You look nice.”, he said.  
“You don’t look that bad either.”, Cyrus answered him with a hesitant smile.  
TJ’s smile widened, before his expression changed back to a sad one.  
“Do you want to talk about it?”, Cyrus asked.  
TJ sighed, looking at the ground. “Not really no. Not yet. I will eventually. It’s just…, my stuff you know. I have to figure some things out. I just need some time.”  
“Am I part of your stuff?” Cyrus asked.  
TJ’s mouth twitched.  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to pry.”, he added. “It’s just…, when you’re ready to talk, I will be with you, okay?”  
“Thank you.”, TJ answered softly. “It’s not… bad, you know, this stuff. Or at least I think it isn’t. But… sometimes I feel like a complete stranger to myself. It’s like… I have to get to know myself again. Figuring out who this person is…, that is me… It scares me sometimes. And when I’m scared, I get angry. And when I’m angry I say stupid things. Sorry, you must think I’m rambling.”  
“No, I get it.”  
Cyrus walked a couple of steps closer to TJ, sitting on the swing. Cyrus watched as TJ raised his arms and reached out for him. “Could you, please…”  
Cyrus closed the distance until he was standing between TJ’s legs. He felt TJ’s arms snake around his body, and his head pressing against his chest. Cyrus rested his chin on top of TJ’s head.  
“You are soft, and you smell nice.”, TJ mumbled to his chest.  
Cyrus giggled. “That’s your own hoodie, you smell yourself.”  
TJ laughed, and let go of Cyrus. “I can’t possibly take all the credit myself.”  
Cyrus smiled, and looked him in the eyes. “Are we good?”  
“We never were not good, Underdog. You sometimes have to forgive me for my impulsive behavior I’m afraid. Remember that I always want to have you with me in the end.”  
Cyrus melted at those words. How on earth was it possible someone like TJ could say something that sweet to someone like him? Compared to handsome TJ he was just a… nerd. A nobody. Someone nobody noticed.  
“Don’t do that.” TJ said.  
“Do what?”  
“I know that expression, I wear it myself sometimes. Don’t take yourself down. You’re worth everything.”  
“I’m not sure…”  
“I am.”, and TJ wiped a tear away from Cyrus’ cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up Thursday afternoon!


	7. Sunday 11:35 am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love your comments, thank you so much!

The swing turned out to be totally different from the swings at the playground at home. This one could go a lot higher, as was experienced by Cyrus when TJ convinced him to try it, and he pushed him higher and higher. Cyrus screamed and TJ laughed, and they kept swinging until all the emotions from that morning had drained away.

When they returned to the cabin, Cyrus noticed TJ tense up and look a bit ashamed when he faced his parents again. TJ’s mother pulled her son into a hug upon seeing him. “It’s fine dear, everything is okay.”, she said to him. His father just laid a hand on his shoulder, nodding at him.  
“I’m sorry, mom, dad, for running away like that.”, TJ said softly. “I still don’t want to talk about it, however.”  
“That’s okay honey. But can you promise me you at least try to talk about it with Cyrus?”, TJ’s mom replied.  
“Okay. I’ll try. But only when I want to.”  
“Sure.”  
She then pulled Cyrus in for a hug, whispering in his ear: “Thank you for taking care of him. You know, he cares a lot about you. More than you know I think. Maybe he just needs a little push to show it.”  
Cyrus ears went red. What exactly was she insinuating? Did she know more about TJ’s precise feelings for him? Did she mean he should be the one to take the initiative? But what if he was wrong?  
“Mom, what are you whispering to Cyrus? Why do you make him look uncomfortable?”, TJ said, sounding suspicious.  
“I just thanked him for being a good friend, dear. That’s all.”  
TJ looked from his mother to Cyrus, eying them with suspicion. Cyrus did his best to give his friend a relaxed smile, but he wasn’t really sure it looked believable. To his relief, TJ decided to change the subject. “Mom, dad, can I ask you a favor?”  
“Sure son what is it?” TJ’s mother replied.  
“You know the observatory near the town on the other side of the lake?”  
“Yes?”  
“Well, it also has a museum about the universe, and the solar system and stuff. Can one of you drive us there? I want to take Cyrus to it.”  
“You want to visit a museum?”, TJ’s mother replied, her eyebrows raised in surprise.  
“Yeah…, it could be fun.”  
“O…, well…, sure. Your dad can take you there. I think that’s no problem.”  
“No…, no of course not. I can take you two there.” TJ’s dad added, also looking a bit taken aback.  
Another confusing interaction between TJ and his parents, Cyrus thought. He was almost getting used to it. But he was thrilled about the idea of spending the afternoon with TJ at the observatory. What a great idea from TJ. It was going be so much fun.

After a twenty minute drive, they arrived at the observatory’s parking lot.  
“Thanks for bringing us dad.”  
“No problem son”, his father looked at him through the rearview mirror. “Do you have the money for the tickets?”  
“Yeah, thanks.”  
As Cyrus and TJ climbed out of the vehicle and closed the car doors, TJ’s dad opened his side window and added “Have fun you two! I will pick you up in two hours. Enjoy your date!” And with that, he drove off.  
“DAAAAD!” TJ cried.  
“He can’t hear you anymore.” Cyrus chuckled, although he felt his cheeks heating up.  
“I’m so sorry they're so embarrassing all the time.”  
“I don’t mind, they are nice.”

Cyrus studied TJ for a moment. The boy genuinely seemed to be embarrassed by the whole situation. Was that because he really felt that way about Cyrus? Was this intended to be a date? TJ didn’t show any interest in stars, planets and galaxies before. Or museums for that matter. Cyrus loved all this, and Cyrus knew that TJ was aware of that. So he only could have suggested this trip to please Cyrus. This weekend had been a rollercoaster of emotions. There was no denying TJ liked him to some degree. But to what degree? He just kept asking himself that same question over and over again. Surely, TJ couldn’t have any romantic feeling for him, could he? He was just…Cyrus. This morning however, he caught him staring and it felt very intimate, but right after that TJ very clearly stated he didn’t want to kiss Cyrus in a thousand years. But after _that_ they hugged. Friday night TJ acted very distant. But that was only after he fell asleep on his shoulder, and they were almost cuddling on the couch. And yesterday he called him _his_ underdog, held his hand and said he loved being there with him. TJ’s mood seemed to be all over the place these days. This was all so very confusing. Where they just friends? Good friends? Best friends? Potentially boyfriends even? For the time being, he decided to let it go and just enjoy the afternoon. Maybe the right moment to give TJ the little push, as his mother had stated, would present itself automatically.  
“Shall we go inside?” he asked TJ placing a hand on the small of his back. He felt TJ relaxing at the touch, instead of flinching at it.  
“Okay, yes. Let’s buy the tickets and get inside.”

Inside the museum, Cyrus was as happy as a kid in a candy store, running from one exhibit to another. He pointed out interesting facts to TJ, and explained it patiently to him, when he didn’t understand it right away. They watched a movie about the planets in the solar system, and drank soda in the cafeteria. Cyrus carried the museum’s floor plan, and made sure they visited every exhibition there was to see. TJ stuck with Cyrus everywhere, and seemed to enjoy the stay thoroughly. Cyrus felt incredibly pleased TJ came up with this idea. This day couldn’t be better, as far as he was concerned.

“Whoa, look at this TJ!” Cyrus said.  
“What is it?”  
“It a real meteorite!, Oh my god it’s so big! And it’s over 4 billion years old, can you imagine that? Give me your hand, you can even touch it!”  
Cyrus put TJ’s hand on the meteor. In a split second, he decided this could be a moment for a little push, and he left his own hand on top of TJ’s, stroking his hand with his thumb. TJ wasn’t watching the meteorite or their hands, but instead he was looking at Cyrus face, smiling. Cyrus felt his face heating up from the loving expression TJ was giving him, but he forced himself to keep looking back at the other boy. Could this be the moment?  
“TJ Kippen, is that you?”, a high pitched voice suddenly sounded, startling them.  
TJ immediately let go of Cyrus and the meteor. “Lisa hi! What a coincidence. That’s a while ago.”, he replied smiling widely at the girl approaching them.  
Cyrus narrowed his eyes, already feeling incredibly annoyed by the girl interrupting their moment. She was very pretty, Cyrus noticed right away. She had long blond hair, beautiful long eyelashes and a bright white smile. Cyrus felt himself getting smaller already.  
“How have you been?”, she asked, completely ignoring Cyrus.  
“Great! How long has it been since we last saw each other?”, TJ answered.  
“I think almost a year. I’m surprised you remember me.”, she asked innocently.  
“O, there is no way I could have forgotten you. You’re looking great!”  
Cyrus felt himself getting sick. Were they really flirting with each other in front of him? Who was this girl? How did they know each other?  
“TJ can we maybe…”, Cyrus said, trying to remain calm.  
“Where are you staying?” TJ asked the girl, ignoring Cyrus’ question.  
Cyrus felt his anger flaring up. First he brought Cyrus here, and now he acted like Cyrus didn’t exist and traded him in for some random girl? He felt himself starting to shake, and he wasn’t able anymore to understand the words they were saying to each other. The only thing he could see was the smile TJ gave the girl, and the way she smiled back at him. After a couple of moments he couldn’t stand it anymore.  
“I’m going outside, not that you care.”, he shouted before turning around and almost running to the exit.

Cyrus sat down on the sidewalk. He had noticed TJ didn’t follow him. Tears were welling up. He felt so stupid. How could he ever think there was a possibility that TJ Kippen liked him back? Everywhere and always there were pretty girls going to be around, and he didn’t stand a chance compared to them. It was very obvious now. TJ didn’t follow him outside. He chose to spend more time with that stupid blond cow of a girl. With her stupid eyelashes, and her stupid long hair, and her stupid painted nails… And now he had made a scene in front of them, because he wasn’t able to control his feelings, because he suddenly felt possessive over TJ, and he definitely didn’t have the right to feel that way. He completely exposed and embarrassed himself. After this, TJ surely didn’t want anything to do with him anymore. He never felt more miserable in his life, and he wished he were home, so he could wallow in self-pity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really tried to write a happy ending here, but TJ just decided to mess everything up...
> 
> Next chapter will be up tomorrow!


	8. Sunday 4:30 pm

After a couple of minutes that felt like hours to Cyrus, he heard footsteps approaching.  
“Hey…”, he heard TJ saying softly, slowly sitting down next to him. “Are you ok?”  
“I’m fine.”, Cyrus snapped back, not looking at him.  
“Cyrus…,” TJ sighed. “I’m not… interested in her, like that…, if that’s what you’re worried about.”  
“You can like whoever you want, TJ. You don’t need my permission.”  
“You’re damn right I can like whoever I want.” TJ replied, harshly. He then sighed and Cyrus felt his hand on his shoulder.  
“Look, I’m sorry I made you feel uncomfortable. I didn’t mean to ignore you. I was just surprised to see her.”, TJ said.  
“You didn’t seem in a hurry to get away from her.”  
“Please don’t be difficult Cyrus… That’s more my…thing. I left her alone as soon as you ran off. I bought you something in the museum shop. Look.”  
Cyrus stared at a small package, carefully giftwrapped in paper showing a pattern of galaxies.  
“You bought me a gift?”, Cyrus answered surprised, his anger and sadness draining away.  
“Yeah, take it.”  
Cyrus took the gift, his hands still shaking from the emotion. He carefully unwrapped the gift, revealing a black box.  
“Open it.”  
Cyrus curiously looked up at TJ, who was wearing a nervous smile.  
He looked back at the box in his hand. When he opened it, he saw a black leather necklace, with an irregularly shaped stone as a pendant. Cyrus felt his jaw dropping.  
“You bought me a necklace?” he whispered, completely baffled.  
“It’s a real meteorite!” TJ replied, looking excited. “Do you like it?”  
“Do I like it?” Cyrus answered with a shaky voice, “This is the greatest gift someone has ever bought me. I…, I love it!”, and he turned to the boy sitting next to him hugging him tightly. “Thank you so much, TJ. I’m so sorry I got so dramatic…”  
TJ snickered. “Yeah, we should both work on that running-away-from-each-other-thing we tend to do.”  
Cyrus laughed. “We probably do, yeah.”  
Cyrus let go and looked at TJ. What should he do now? What did the necklace mean? He chose him over a beautiful blond girl. Did that mean that TJ really liked him? Like that? But how to be sure? Should he just ask? No, that would be too weird. And it would probably scare TJ off. How are you to be sure that someone likes you anyway? Could you ever be one hundred percent certain? Probably not. But how to act on it than? He was really happy at the moment. Confessing his love now and here would most likely make things really awkward. And they were going to spend a couple of hours in a car together, on the return journey. No, he would tell him eventually. But now was not a good time, he decided.  
“You’re frowning. What are you thinking about?” TJ asked.  
“Nothing, just… stuff.”  
“Am I part of your stuff?” TJ repeated the same question Cyrus asked him that morning.  
Cyrus laughed. “That’s none of your business, nosey”.  
“So I _am_ part of your stuff.” TJ grinned.  
“You are difficult indeed.” Cyrus said smiling at him. “I really love the necklace you know. Can I put it on?”  
“It’s yours.”  
Cyrus carefully took the necklace out of the box, putting it on.  
“How does it look?”, he asked.  
“Pretty.” TJ smiled, making Cyrus blush for the zillionth time.

“There’s my dad.” TJ said as they saw a car approaching, and he stood up offering Cyrus a hand. TJ didn’t let go of the hand until they were at the car, and both of them climbed on the backseat.  
“Did you have fun?”, TJ’s dad asked them.  
“We had a great time mr. Kippen!” Cyrus happily replied.  
“That’s good to hear Cyrus. Now we have to get back to the cabin to pack our bags and have dinner before we head home again.”  
The realization the weekend was coming to an end saddened Cyrus. He really didn’t want to think about returning to normal school life tomorrow.

After they packed their bags, had dinner, and cleaned up the cabin, it was time for the journey home. Cyrus was a bit surprised to see his backpack fitting in the trunk easily, but he decided not to mention it. There was no valid reason for them to sit close now, but Cyrus, like on the outward journey, occupied the center of the backseat, with TJ to his right. It didn’t take very long for him to feel his eyes wanting to fall shut. He thought he might as well use TJ as a cushion, so they were even for TJ falling asleep on him two days earlier. So he rested his head on TJ’s shoulder, trying not to worry too much about his response. When he felt TJ’s arm wrapping around him, pulling him close, he gave in to his sleep.

Cyrus eventually woke by TJ’s voice, and feeling his warm breath in his ear. “We’re home, sleepy head.” he whispered.  
Cyrus sleepily looked out of the window, noticing his front yard, rain falling down on it. The lights on the top floor were still burning.  
“What time is it?”, he asked yawning.  
“It’s almost eleven. Time to get to your own bed.”  
Cyrus felt his stomach drop. He didn’t want to spend the night alone in his bed. In fact, he couldn’t imagine spending any other night of his life without TJ next to him. He felt cold and miserable already.  
“Come on, I’ll get your bag from the trunk.” TJ said, and he hopped out of the car.  
Cyrus looked at TJ’s parents, patiently waiting in the front seat. “Mr. and Mrs. Kippen…”  
“We know dear. We loved having you over. We will see you soon, I’m sure of that.”  
Cyrus smiled, sighed, opened the door and got out of the car. TJ was already waiting for him, holding his bag.  
“You better get inside the car with your parents. You will get all wet.” Cyrus said softly.  
“Yeah.” TJ responded, looking a bit sad.  
They both stood there in the rain, frozen in time, looking at each other. It was TJ eventually who spoke first. “I had a really great time. With you… Thanks for coming. I want…, I just…, I will see you at school.”, and he handed Cyrus his bag without looking at him.  
“TJ, I…”, Cyrus said, starting to feel a panic rising. Surely there should be more to say to each other?  
“See you Cyrus.” TJ turned around, climbed back in the car and closed the door. After a short moment, the car drove off. Cyrus didn’t move a bit. He felt incredibly lost. He just stood there watching the car driving away, drops of rain falling from his hair and nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O dear... Please don't hate me...
> 
> One more chapter and an epilogue to go!


	9. Sunday 22:55 pm

When Cyrus saw the car driving away, a thousand thoughts occupied his mind. All of those thoughts had one thing, no…, one person in common: TJ. He felt lost, because he saw him driving away. He felt loved, because TJ bought him a necklace, and let Cyrus sleep on him. He felt scared, because he really didn’t know what to do next, and he didn’t want to lose TJ. He felt happy, because they had so much fun this weekend, and they really had grown closer. He felt angry, because why did it have to be this hard to confess your feelings, or to get some clarity about someone else’s feelings? It was a bit too much, to be honest. He didn’t know what to do with himself. The thought of just entering his house, facing his parents, and only being able to tell them he had “fun”, while there should be so much more to tell, felt insane. Also the thought of running after the car, crying, calling for TJ and falling on his knees, came to his mind, but he dismissed it for it being a tiny bit too dramatic.

All of these thoughts couldn’t have taken any longer than ten seconds, because the car was still visible driving away from him. It was like everything happened in slow-motion. All of a sudden, Cyrus saw the break lights lighting up, yet there was no other traffic on the road. Cyrus watched it curiously, before he noticed a car door opening and TJ getting out of the car. He saw the athletic boy sprinting towards him, his facial expression determined.  
“Cyrus!” He yelled.  
Cyrus stood there confused, watching the other boy approaching him. “TJ, what’s….”  
The moment TJ reached him he felt his arms around him. TJ was hugging him if his life was depending on it, clinging to him desperately. Cyrus barely managed to maintain his balance, letting his backpack fall to the ground, but then wrapped his arms around TJ’s waist. TJ faced him, looking him in the eyes. He looked scared, but there was also softness visible in his expression.  
And then, without any warning, he kissed Cyrus on the lips. Cyrus froze for a moment, and TJ pulled away immediately, looking afraid.  
“Cyrus, I…, I…”  
Cyrus hurried to respond. “Shut up, you idiot, what took you so long?” and he was the one closing the gap and pressing their lips together this time. In an instant, all the complicated thoughts drained away, and everything seemed to be incredibly light and easy. This just felt right, even though the kiss was far from sweet and chaste. TJ kissed him like he was desperate, locking on to him like he never wanted to let go. Cyrus kissed him back with almost the same level of urgency, opening his mouth and allowing TJ to deepen the kiss. TJ had his hands all over his body. He felt them exploring his back, his neck, his hair. It felt like the best thing he had ever experienced. A couple of indignant noises escaped his mouth, and that didn’t seem to help in slowing TJ down at all.  
Cyrus broke the kiss eventually. “TJ, I also need to breath now and then.” he giggled.  
“No you don’t.” TJ replied, and put their mouths together again.  
Cyrus smiled, and pushed TJ away gently.  
“It’s raining, we are getting soaking wet, your parents are watching… We can continue this tomorrow, okay?”  
TJ groaned, but nodded shyly. He looked up at Cyrus before declaring, “I think I love you.”  
Cyrus put their foreheads together. “You _think_ you love me?”, he smiled.  
TJ rolled his eyes. “Dork. _I – love – you_.”, emphasizing every word.  
Cyrus felt himself grinning like an idiot. TJ Kippen loved him, he really did!  
“I’m sorry it took me this long.”, TJ continued, “I was a coward… I just…, didn’t want to lose you I guess. And I can’t have that. I can’t lose you. You’re everything…”  
“TJ look at me please.”, Cyrus answered, waiting until TJ dared to look him in the eyes. “You are not going to lose me. I will be with you forever, whether you like it or not. There’s nothing you can do to drive me away. We were both scared. I don’t want to lose you either. I’m happy you found the nerves to kiss me. I’m not sure I ever would have been brave enough.”  
TJ smiled, burying his head into Cyrus’ shoulder.  
“And TJ, to be clear”, Cyrus added, “I love you too. Very, very much”  
“Really?”  
“One hundred percent. And I have done so for a long time.”  
“Since when?”  
“I think…., remember the day you came to the playground to apologize for the gun incident? You said I was the only one you could talk to like that. I already liked you, but that was the moment I fell in love with you.”  
TJ groaned. “Really? We lost all this time.”  
“There is enough left.”  
TJ hummed in agreement.  
“By the way, did you just call me an idiot during our first kiss?”  
“Maybe I did.”  
“You were probably right, I’m an idiot.”  
“We both were idiots, I think.”  
They were now holding both hands, looking shyly into each other’s eyes. Cyrus was trying to absorb all the details of this moment. He wanted to make sure he’d remember this moment for a long time.  
“TJ?”  
“Yes?”  
“Do you want to be _my_ idiot?”  
“Absolutely. As in your idiot boyfriend you mean?”  
“Yeah…”  
“I would love to. But only if _you_ will be _my_ idiot boyfriend.”  
Cyrus laughed loudly, rolling his eyes. He pulled TJ in for another hug, kissing his neck, before whispering in his ear, “I think it only works both ways. Of course I want to be your idiot boyfriend. Now, get back to your parents before you get sick.”  
TJ groaned. “Is there a way I don’t have to face my mother? She will never stop teasing me about this now.”  
Cyrus laughed. “I’m sure she won’t. It’s in her job description as a mother.”  
“Not you too”, TJ groaned, but he couldn’t suppress a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that. The epilogue will be up tomorrow!


	10. Epilogue, Monday 24th December, 8:30 pm

TJ felt very happy at the moment. It was a bit scary to be honest. The happy-emotion was still quite new to him, and he felt he had to work on getting used to it. The scared-emotion he was all too familiar with. Since Cyrus had become his boyfriend he had realized that being scared had done nothing but bugged him in his life. Sure, fear was a useful emotion. It tells you when to be careful, and it sometimes prevents you from doing stupid things. But fear itself is a bad counselor. Sometimes you have to take a risk, and trust on yourself, or on someone else. There were still a lot of things to be scared about. He knew he was scared that one day, Cyrus would have enough of him, and leave him. He was teaching himself not to let that fear take over. In the three months that they were dating now, they had had one fight. It really was just a disagreement about something stupid. TJ got so scared Cyrus would break up with him about this, he got real angry, mostly at himself, resulting in yelling at Cyrus, and of course in Cyrus walking away from him. He didn’t sleep at all that night, and first thing in the morning he bought a ridiculously large bouquet of red roses and went to Cyrus’ house to apologize, tears in his eyes, begging Cyrus not to break up with him. Cyrus had hugged and kissed him, and had told him that it never even had crossed his mind to break up over a disagreement, and that TJ had to trust Cyrus in loving him. From that moment, TJ decided he was done with fear defining his life, and he started to trust more in himself and other people, Cyrus most of all.

Something that had stunned him, was how not-surprised other people reacted to them dating each other. More than once people used the word ‘finally’ when they found out they were dating. There was even one team member who was genuinely surprised they weren’t dating already. So TJ really felt stupid for letting fear withhold him from being happy with Cyrus a lot earlier. He had wasted months, maybe even more.

In those three months, they had showered together once, but it wasn’t a success. Apparently, not being able to ignore thinking about something your mother said doesn’t really help a shower session getting hot. It was really unpractical and uncomfortable anyway, with always one of the two ending up touching the cold tiling, or having a shower curtain stuck to their legs. So they just laughed about all the awkwardness and decided showering together was not their thing. Furthermore, the prospect of being more intimate with Cyrus one day was also something TJ was genuinely scared about. He had a lot of ‘what-ifs’ occupying his mind concerning this subject. TJ felt proud about himself for being the one to bring up the subject and discussing his fears about it with Cyrus. Cyrus of course had very carefully listened to TJ, and had assured him that when the moment would be there, they would keep communicating, and everything would turn out all right. 

At the moment, TJ let the happy-emotion take over. He was seated on the couch at home, with his boyfriend cuddled up to him at his side, wearing a ridiculous Christmas sweater.  
“What are you thinking about?”, Cyrus asked, looking up to him.  
“That I’m the luckiest man alive for having the cutest boyfriend ever.”, and TJ kissed Cyrus passionately.  
“Honey, what would you think would happen if _we_ made out on the couch in front of _them_ at the moment?”, TJ’s mother asked her husband.  
“Whoa mom…, ugh… That’s just disgusting!”, TJ replied, nose wrinkled.  
“You do realize that’s a bit unfair?”, his mother asked.  
“No, it’s just not right.”, TJ answered.  
“Now that’s nice!”, his mother replied, faking outrage. “And to think I got you two together!”  
Cyrus raised his eyebrows. “I’m sorry, did I miss something?”  
“Didn’t TJ tell you how my game plan came together?”  
“Mom, please…., there was no game plan. Ever.”, TJ groaned.  
“Cyrus dear, do you remember the moment we dropped you off at your place after the cabin weekend, and TJ just handed you your bag and got back in the car?”  
“Uhm, yes, I remember that quite well.”, Cyrus answered.  
“Didn’t TJ tell you what I said in the car after he got inside?”  
“You didn’t _say_ anything.”, TJ replied  
“A minor technicality dear.”  
“You were rather frightening to be honest.”  
Cyrus looked confused, and a bit amused from one to the other. “So…, what _did_ happen in the car?”, he asked.  
“Uhm, she yelled at me.”, TJ replied. “She was very loud…”.  
Mrs. Kippen looked smug. “I have never been so angry at him. I told him to get his stupid ass out of the car, and go kiss you right there and then.”  
“Mom…” TJ sighed.  
“Am I telling the truth?”  
“Yes...”  
“And what did you do?”  
“I kissed him…”  
“Now, that’s my boy!” TJ’s mother said excited, and she pulled him in for a hug.  
“Mooooom…”  
“Oh shush, if it were up to you, you two would be still tiptoeing around each other.”  
“She is right you know.”, Cyrus smiled.  
“Hey! You’re supposed to be on my team!” TJ replied.  
“I am on your team, dork. I always am.”, and he planted a kiss on TJ’s cheek.  
“Now then, to celebrate your three month anniversary, we have an early Christmas present for you two.”, mrs. Kippen said, handing them a package.  
“A present?”, TJ’s answered in surprise.  
“Is that a thing? A three month anniversary?”, Cyrus added.  
“Not that I’m aware of, but if it means we’ll get presents every three months, I’m okay with it.”, TJ smirked.  
“Just open it, you dorks.”, TJ’s mother replied, even rolling her eyes.  
They opened the present together. It revealed a small photo album. On the cover it said ‘ _A weekend to remember_ ’. Inside, on every left page it only showed a date and time, and on the right page there was one picture of the two of them. They were all from the cabin weekend. There was a picture from the moment they had just arrived and Cyrus had admired the surroundings with TJ’s arm round his shoulder, one picture with TJ sleeping on Cyrus’ shoulder during movie night, one of them the other way around on the return journey in the car, one picture of them playing basketball, one of them in the kitchen when TJ had cooked, it included the Instagram-photo TJ had made on Lover’s Hill, and a couple more of the two of them together at other random moments. The last one was a bit dark and blurry, but you could still see it was the two of them kissing in the rain, in front of Cyrus’ house.  
TJ looked up at his parents, trying to keep in the tears he felt welling up. “You’ve been spying on us?”  
“I wouldn’t call it spying, dear. More trying to report a memorable weekend.”, TJ’s mother replied.  
“Thank you!”, TJ whispered, hugging both his mother and father.  
“You’re welcome dear.”, TJ’s mother chuckled.  
When he sat down again, next to his boyfriend, they studied the photo album page by page together.  
“O my god, just look at the way we look at each other in almost every picture!”, TJ exclaimed, flipping through the pages. “We’re practically giving each other heart eyes everywhere.”  
Cyrus chuckled. “Your parents must have been so tired with us during the weekend.”  
“You bet we were.”, TJ’s mother replied. “I’m happy you two notice it now, and we are very happy to have gained such a great son-in-law.”  
“We’re not married mom… Yet.”, TJ grinned while Cyrus blushed.  
“O, we both know it’s inevitable. So I might as well call him my son-in-law right away.”  
“Well thank you for being so supportive. Don’t you feel sad knowing you will never have a daughter-in-law?”, TJ smiled at his parents.  
“O honey, how can you assume we will never have a daughter-in-law?”, TJ’s mother asked wearing a knowing smile, looking to the other side of the room.  
TJ and Cyrus looked up in surprise, following her gaze.  
Having missed out on the conversation, Amber had a confused expression when she caught all the others staring at her.  
“What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and leaving those nice comments! I hope I didn't use to many strange words and expressions. I was challenging myself to write a story in English (not my native language), and this is the result. Maybe I will challenge myself again in the future :-).
> 
> Merry Christmas to you all, Tyrus-shippers!  
> Love,  
> RJW

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hesitate to leave a comment! Thanks!


End file.
